Jace in Ponyville
by runeplay2
Summary: Jace was running from Silmot's Crossing, when he was attacked by a figure and thrust into Ponyville... who knows what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Except for those who had heard the tales, or been in Ponyville at the time, no one cared much for the oddly shaped demon, and barely paid any attention to the statue, and assumed it was completely lifeless. But, beneath the stone, the draconequus writhed in anger.

"Well, isn't this just swell?" Discord mused to himself. "Beaten by Twilight, I'm stuck attached to this plane, yet again. But, at least I can go back home..."  
>Within the statue, a minute spark ignited, and not even the most alert passerby would notice the small flash. Within moments, Discord was back home, in the Blind Eternities.<p>

"You know, I really wish that I could find someone in here, it gets so boring…" Discord continued on his small rant.  
>Unlike other planeswalkers, Discord could retain his entire form and stay within the Blind Eternities indefinitely, being that they were what made him: chaos itself.<p>

"You know, I'm not sure why I even go back to Equestria every time. I really should just planeswalk somewhere else next time… sadly, I need my body to get into a different plane, so - actually, just another spark would work as well." Discord hummed. "I'll have to look into that… wait, what is that over there?"

A blue form was running through the Blind Eternities, screaming something that almost resembled "I'm sorry!"  
>This form was Jace, running from Silmot's Crossing, having just wiped his own memory of Alhammarret, and everything he had done.<p>

Discord let out an extended 'oh'. "Now there looks a confused and weak little planeswalker now… he'll do just fine."

"Who's there? What do you want?" Screamed the terrified Jace, spotting the approaching draconequus.

"Oh, you're a first timer too! Perfect…" Discord grinned devilishly.

"Back off! I don't want any trouble!" Jace yelled, bluffing bravery towards the unspeakable creature.

"Oh, but I WANT trouble, and to cause plenty of it…" Discord grinned deviously as he readied himself.  
>Discord tackled Jace, leaving the young planeswalker stunned that someone could even do that in the Blind Eternities, and shocked that this being could retain its shape of… whatever it was.<p>

"Now then, I am going to rip your spark from you. Expect that this won't be pleasant at all."  
>Jace could not make out anything else that happened after that, except hearing these words:<p>

"_Arrivederci_, ya little brat!"

"Oh- oh my… Applejack! Come here please!"

_'Ugh…'_

"What is it Flutter- oh my! Ah'm goin' ta get Nurse Redheart. You stay here and see if there's anything you can do right now."  
><em>'My head…'<em>

"I can fly, so do you-"

"No can do, sugarcube. You're pregnant right now, an Ah don' want you inducin' premature labor while you're flyin', or somethin' like that."

"Oh, all right."  
><em>'Okay, some is staying; someone is going… who were these two again?'<em>

Jace slowly opened his eyes to see a pregnant yellow pegasus with soft pink hair standing within a few feet of him, but carefully keeping her distance. He slowly began an attempt to sit up, to survey whatever place he was in.

"Oh my, you're awake! Please, don't move…" Jace felt a soft pressure on his chest from her hoof, as she urged him to lay back down.

"Nurse Redheart is on her way here. Eventually…"

"I- ugh, my head…" Jace decided to observe what he could from a laying down position. He had deep cobalt blue fur, underneath a tattered, blood soaked navy cloak. He was laying on soft grass on a gently sloping hill, surrounded by apple trees.

"Oh my! You could have a concussion or even worse! Please, lay still. I'll go get some water to clean you." The mare left his sight, leaving him to wonder where exactly he was, or what he was, exactly.  
>Fluttershy soon returned with a small bucket of water grasped firmly in her jaw by the handle, with a small rag hanging over the side. The water smelled strongly of disinfectant, and the towel was completely spotless, as though it had never been used before.<p>

"Please, lay still. Hopefully, I can wash some of these cuts without it being too painful, I'm sorry if it stings…"  
>She began to gently scrub Jace's small cuts and wounds, which were beyond count, after she removed his cloak.<br>Jace began to bite down hard, but did not flinch. Rather, he couldn't, considering how sore his entire body was.

_'Please, Applejack, get here soon.'_ prayed Fluttershy silently.

"M- my name's Fluttershy, by the way." The pegasus stuttered.

"N.. nice to…" Jace submitted to the waves of pain and passed out.

-  
>When Jace regained consciousness again, he noticed this time that he was feeling a lot better, considering his only other memory was being covered in wounds and getting cleansed with a burning disinfectant.<br>Granted, his head wasn't exactly making him want to sing, and his leg felt stiff, like it was in a cast. He slowly adjusted himself to see; lo and behold it was.  
>Jace slowly began to look around him, and, to his surprise, he was again greeted with the sight of the same yellow pony as before. She was watching him with wide doe eyes.<p>

"Oh, my, you're awake! I should go get Nurse Redheart."

Before he could say anything, the yellow pony, whose name he could vaguely recall being 'Fluttershy', left to go get this nurse.  
>He lay back, and decided to ponder over the few events he could remember; being called Jace, having some form other than his current one, and an indescribable horror.<br>Before he could think on it any further, Fluttershy returned with the nurse. She immediately and silently, at first, began to examine him. Eventually she asked him questions such as "How does this feel" and "Does it hurt when I do this". When she was finished, she motioned Fluttershy to leave the room with her. He attempted to listen in on what they were saying, but he could not hear anything through the heavy barn door.

Soon, Fluttershy came back in, and lay down across from him, this time a little bit closer than she had previously been when he had awoken.

"So…" The yellow mare paused. "How are you?"  
>Jace wasn't sure where to begin. He had no memory except his name, for one.<p>

"Well, I…" Jace groaned as the effort of speaking began to pound in his head even more.

"I'm fine, I guess, all things considered."

"That's good, umm… oh my, I just realized I don't know your name!"

"Oh, um, Jace, Miss."

"Oh, my name is Fluttershy. What happened, Jace?"

"I'm not really sure… I remember being somewhere scary, something attacking me… then I ended up here."

"Oh, my, that sounds awfully terrible! Is that all you remember?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh, you poor dear!" Fluttershy soon had him in a very tight embrace, as over her pregnancy she had become somewhat clingy.  
>Fluttershy soon released him, and fled the room, her face flush from the embarrassing emotional outburst.<br>Within minutes, an orange pony, this one wings, clad in a large brown Stetson entered the room.

"So, Ah hear yer awake! That's always good news!" Applejack cheerfully called into the room.

He winced, the volume in her voice causing a sharp pain in his head.

"Oh, right, sorry…" Applejack quietly chuckled to herself in embarrassment. "Ah forgot, Nurse Redheart said you'd probably have a sore head fer' a while…"

"It's all right… may I ask, where am I?"Jace finally managed, as he sat up. He now realized that he was naked now, and felt more than slightly uncomfortable with this.

"Well, this here is Sweet Apple Acres. My name's Applejack. Pleased ta meet ya, Jace."

"You know who I am?" Jace questioned, immediately shooting straight up, despite the pain in his head.

"Well, Fluttershy told me yer name when she came ta get me."

"Oh…" Jace dejectedly replied.

"What's the matter?" Applejack asked, concerned with why the young colt was so depressed at that fact.

"That's basically all I remember… is my name."

"Why, that sure does sound right awful… Ah'm sorry Ah don't know anythin' ta help ya."

"It's… it's all right, I guess I really couldn't ask anything of you right now."

"Why's that?" Applejack asked as she lay down beside the young colt, feeling more comfortable talk.

"You took me into your house, for one. You could have just let me lay there."

"Now that would have been just downright cruel. Besides, Ah could never have lived with myself." Applejack replied, in an attempt to soothe Jace's obvious emotional turmoil.

"Umm, thank you. But since I think I can move now, I'd rather get out of your hair, and when I find a way to pay you back-" Jace began, as he feebly attempted to stand.

"Woah, now hold on there fer' just a minute." Applejack held him down with a gentle yet firm hoof.

"Ah'm not lettin' you just go wonderin' 'round when you don' even know where you'd be goin', especially since yer injured."

"But I-"

"No, an' that's final. Yer stayin' here till ya get yer memories back. Meanwhile, ya'll want some food? Ah'd be willin' ta bet yes, seein' how you've been asleep fer' almost two days now."  
>Before Jace could reply, as if on command, his stomach began to growl loudly.<p>

"That sounds like a yes. Ya'll wanna eat with the rest of us, or ya want ta eat in here?"

"I'd rather eat out there. I'd rather at least… be able to- to talk to… others." Jace finally managed to mumble out as a reply.

"Well then, ya'll want me ta help ya out there?" Applejack offered as she stood up.

"I- yes, please. I'm not entirely sure I could get out there by myself." As much as Jace's already diminished pride hated to admit it, he was barely stand, much less walk.

"Oh, and in case ya'll were wonderin', yer cloak is out by the door." Applejack mentioned as she helped Jace put a leg over her shoulder.

"Cloak? I had a cloak?" Jace gave her a confused look, hoping that he was not simply losing all his memory whatsoever.

"Yeah, Fluttershy had ta take it off when she was washin' yer wounds."

"Oh, that's right… I never got around to thanking her." Jace winced as Applejack helped him up, as the pain of weight being put on his leg set in, along with embarrassment for something he figured was probably rude.

"Don' worry, Ah'm certain you kin' thank her at dinner. Then, or sometime later. 'Sides, she doesn't really like bein' thanked when she can't deflect it off ta someone else."

"Oh, well, I- oh, never mind."

"By the way, Ah hope ya like apples, 'cause that's almost all we serve 'round here."

"I don't think I'm in much of a position to have a preference." Jace gave a soft chuckle as he said this, joined in by Applejack.  
>Applejack and Jace slowly began to advance towards the door out of the somewhat small room.<p>

"That room ya'll just left will be yer room for the time bein', the one out here on the right is Granny Smith's. By the way, she is asleep right now, so don' make that much in the way of loud noises, all right?"

"Yes ma'm." Jace replied in a hushed voice, which almost matched the quiet of Fluttershy's usual volume.

"To yer left is the bathroom, an' round this corner is the kitchen." Applejack led him around, so that he could be in view of the kitchen.  
>He was amazed, the kitchen seemed off compared to the rest of the house. Almost all of the rest of the house was red paint walls, hay floors, and screen windows.<br>The kitchen, on the other hand, was beautifully decorated. It had dark green granite countertops, with deep cherry cabinets, with stainless steel accents, along with stainless appliances.

"Wow. The kitchen is very…"

"Yeah, we spend the most of our time in the house here, so we figured why not make it look pretty."  
>As Jace continued to scan the sparkling clean kitchen, he noticed a very large, very muscular stallion standing at the stove with an undersized, pink lacy 'Kiss the Cook' apron on.<br>Applejack bit back a guffaw, while Jace stood in sheer amazement that anyone could be so large.

"Oh, that colt woke up. How ya doin', kid?" The large stallion asked as he put down the frying pan while walking towards him.

"I- I'm…"  
>Applejack noticed the look of awe he had in his eyes, and began to explain.<p>

"He's fine, Ah just think a lil' bit scared of ya, that's all."

_'A little? More like he terrifies me! His hind leg is bigger than me!'_ Jace thought to himself, afraid of provoking the giant stallion that stood before him.

"Well, that's good ta hear. Ah'm just glad he's awake, Ah was worried when he barely moved fer the first day." The large stallion replied, as he hummed and returned to his frying pan.

_'I'm right here…'_ Jace kept his mouth closed again, not wanting this time to come off as rude.

"Anyway, Jace. Ah'm gonna help ya ta yer seat at the table, then me an' Big Macintosh are gonna carry food out, all right?"

"Ye- yes ma'm." Jace stuttered out.

"Listen, Ah know yer' probably trying to not get anyone here mad at ya, but Ah think ya kin stop callin' me "ma'm" and Fluttershy as 'Miss'. Ah think it's just a bit uncalled for, so just call me Applejack, okay?"

"Yes, m- Applejack."  
>Jace and Applejack slowly entered the dining room, which incited an excaimation from Applebloom.<p>

"Oh hey, yer finally awake! Now Ah have someone else Ah kin' talk to! Hey, ya wanna do homework together?"

"Applebloom, ya'll rarely get yer' homework done anyway. 'Sides, Ah don' think he even goes ta school here." Applejack slowly helped him remove his leg from her shoulder and into the chair that was awaiting him.

"Usually no one sits in this chair, seein' how Granny Smith stays in her wheelchair, so ya'll get ta be right in the middle. Though Ah'm not sure what we're gonna do if Rainbow Dash comes over fer' dinner, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Jace sat, staring at the ground, not entirely sure of what to say, having not really met that many other ponies before, especially one so… young.

"My name's Applebloom, in case ya couldn't tell. What's yers?"

"M-my name? It's Jace…" Jace mumbled out.

"Jace? That sure is a cool name! Where ya from?"

"I- I don't know…"

"Oh yeah, Aunt Fluttershy said somethin' bout that!" Applebloom exclaimed, as Fluttershy shot her a disappointed look.

"Oh… right. Sorry if Ah hurt yer' feelin's…"

"It's all right… I guess it is sort of out of place…" Jace mentioned, hoping to make her feel somewhat better.  
>"So…" Applebloom made a thoughtful sound as she stared at the table.<p>

"You're Applejack and Big Macintosh's little sister…?" Jace ventured, figuring that the apple theme ran through the family.

"Yeah, Ah'm proud of it, too! Ah've got a really cool brother and sister, an Ah hope one day Ah kin help them on the farm, an everythin'!"

Around this time, Applejack and Big Macintosh came out, carrying grilled apple sandwiches, along with two large pitchers of tea.

"All right, everypony, food's up!" Applejack called as she passed out plates to each person.

Applebloom and Fluttershy did not begin eating when they received their plates, so Jace figured he should probably wait as well.

When Applejack finally sat down beside Applebloom, and Big Macintosh with Fluttershy, they all joined hooves, with Applejack and Big Macintosh holding their hooves towards Jace. He met Big Macintosh's hoof no problem, but had difficulty in trying to raise his broken leg to meet Applejack's. She picked his leg up, and then Big Macintosh began the prayer.

"Dear Princess Celestia, we thank ya fer' all the blessin's you've given us. Thank ya fer' the sun above our heads, the food in front of us, and the folk's beside us. Thank ya fer' keepin' Fluttershy healthy through her pregnancy this far, an' please keep her safe through 'til the end. We'd also like ta thank ya fer' lookin' over this young colt, Jace, through whatever has happened to him so far, an Ah hope ya bless the path he takes next."

"Amen" They all spoke at once, with a slight delay until Jace added in his own "Amen".

Author's Note: Well, I'm back with more than just a one-shotter now! Anyway, I will probably not be as quick in proliferating this story as I was with my first, so- yeah. Anyway, I'd like to give a shout-out and thank you to my beta-reader for this story, Ava Nova. Anyway, ciao! Or as we said in Egypt, lamtumirë!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're Applejack's and Big Macintosh's little sister?" Jace ventured, figuring that the 'apple' theme ran through the family.

"Yeah, ah'm proud of it, too! Ah've got a really cool brother and sister, an ah hope one day ah kin help them on the farm, an everythin'!"

Around this time, Applejack and Big Macintosh came out, carrying grilled apple sandwiches, along with two large pitchers of tea.

"All right, everypony, food's up!" Applejack called as she passed out plates to each pony.

Applebloom and Fluttershy didn't begin eating when they received their plates, so Jace figured he should probably wait as well.

When Applejack finally sat down beside Applebloom, and Big Macintosh beside Fluttershy, they all placed their hooves together, with Applejack and Big Macintosh holding their hooves towards Jace. He met Big Macintosh's hoof no problem, but had difficulty in trying to raise his broken leg to meet Applejack's. She picked his leg up, and then Big Macintosh began the prayer.

"Dear Princess Celestia, we thank ya fer' all the blessin's you've given us. Thank ya fer' the sun above our heads, the food on our table, and the folks beside us. Thank ya fer' keepin' Fluttershy healthy through her pregnancy this far, an' please keep her safe through 'til the end. We'd also like ta thank ya fer' lookin' over this young colt, Jace, through whatever has happened to him so far, and ah hope ya bless the path he takes next."

"Amen." They all spoke at once, with a slight delay as they waited for Jace to add in his.

They immediately set to eating their sandwiches, with Fluttershy consuming hers at an alarming rate. Eventually Jace's bewilderment at the sight wore off, and he began to eat his own. Surprisingly for him, he the sandwich was amazing. He ate silently, not sure of what to do, considering that all of the other ponies were not talking at all.

Applejack, having finished her sandwich, turned to Jace.

"So, ya'll ever meet someone named Twilight Sparkle?" She questioned, hoping that maybe it might spark some memory for him.

"I'm pretty sure I haven't." Jace replied, after he thoughtfully chewed his sandwich and swallowed.

"Well, she's got a spell that helps get people's memories back. Ah'm not sure it'd work fer ya, but ah don' know. "

"That sounds great!" Jace cheerfully replied.

'_Though what would I be remembering?' _Jace thought to himself.

"Anyway, ya'll want ta head over there right now? Ah'd be willin' ta guess ya want to right away, seein' how it would help you remember who you are an' all." Applejack questioned as she stood from the table.

"Oh, that would be nice."

"Well then, we'll have ta wait fer' Big Macintosh ta get done. Ah may be strong, but ah don' think carryin' you all the way there would be something ah could handle." Applejack admitted, unsure carrying a colt all the way to town was such a good thing for her to attempt.

'_That sounds really selfish, considering that I probably could walk…'_

"Well, I guess I could just walk there-"

"Oh _hay_ no." Big Macintosh adamantly replied. "Ah'd rather not see ya stressin' yerself when someone else could do the work for ya."

"But- that means you'd have to leave Fluttershy!" Jace pointed out, trying to not sound ungrateful.

"Oh, I was actually going to visit her after lunch anyway! We can all go together!" Fluttershy responded, giving a sheepish, yet joyful smile.

Jace stood and excused himself, with an urgent look on his face, and headed off in the direction of the hall where his room was.

"Where ya'll goin?" Applejack asked, surprised to see the colt hurry off.

He did not stop and turn around to reply, but simply responded with something to the effect of "Sorry, have to use the bathroom."

"Well, Ah guess when nature's a-callin', ya gotta respond." Applejack chuckled to herself. It faintly reminded her of… actually, she couldn't think of anyone.

"Applejack?"

"Yeah, Big Macintosh?"

"What spell were ya'll talkin' about, the one you said that could restore memories?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Don'tcha remember? It was the spell Twilight used to help us remember all the lessons we learned about friendship back when we were dealin' with Discord!"

"Yeah, but wasn't that because it was a _mutual_ memory?"

"Ah-"Applejack gave a frustrated glare at Big Macintosh. "Don' you use your fancy logic ta muddy the issue! It's the best hope that lil' colt has, an ah don' want you killin' it."

"All right, but ah'm just warnin' ya." Big Macintosh rolled his eyes at his sister's stubbornness to think about the possibility that it might not work.

"Applejack?" Fluttershy timidly questioned.

"Yeah, sugarcube?"

"If Jace- I'm not saying he won't get his memories back, I'm sure Twilight will do her best- but if he doesn't, can he maybe…" Fluttershy trailed off, not sure of how to word it.

"Maybe what?"

"Well, I was just thinking maybe he could stay with me, or you, if it's not too much trouble." Fluttershy returned to staring at her hooves.

"Well, at least stay with me until our foal is born- then we're going to be a bit tight on room at my house."

"Of course! Like ah said 'fore, ah'm not gonna be sendin' some colt off when he has nowhere ta go. Hay, ah was thinkin' that if he's ready when the time comes 'round, he could help me with Apple Buck season, seein' how we've got an even bigger crop than ever!"

"Oh, that's so wonderful!" Fluttershy replied, overjoyed to hear the news.

They soon heard the flush of the toilet, and the trickle of the faucet.

"Anyway, ah think we should get the table cleared 'fore we leave and… hey, where's Jace's plate?" Applejack soon began scanning the table for the missing plate.

"Applejack, ah think he put it by the sink 'fore he went into the bathroom." Applebloom chimed in.

"Eeyup. It's right here, next to the sink." Big Macintosh added.

"Well, Ah'll be. Even when he's rushin' off the boy still has good manners." Applejack mentioned to herself, astounded by the etiquette he had displayed.

"Where are the hoof towels?" Jace called from inside the bathroom.

"Above the sink, Jace!"

"Thank you!"

Soon, the thud of hooves pushing the door sounded, followed by a door creaking, with the process being repeated again in a few seconds.

"Who the hay are you, ya young whippersnapper?"

"Oh, hi, Granny Smith, m- my name is J-" Jace stuttered, unsure of how to respond to the awkward situation.

"APPLEJACK, WE GOT OURSELVES A ROBBER!" Granny Smith called, followed by a small thud.

"Ma'am, I-"

"Get, ya rapscallion! We don' appreciate yer' kind here!"

Applejack rushed in to the bathroom, to find Jace rapidly limping away from Granny Smith, who was brandishing her walker as though it were a weapon.

"Granny Smith, he ain't an intruder! He's the young colt we found in the fields!"

Granny Smith immediately returned to her sweet and unassuming position of leaning heavily against her walker, with an almost absentee smile.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?" Granny Smith replied, acting as though the previous scene hadn't happened.

Jace could not respond, he was more than a little panic-stricken by the elderly pony, curled up into a small ball with his eyes giving the occasional twitch.

"Well, Ah thought we did, but apparently you forgot." Applejack replied as she moved over to the whimpering Jace.

"Ya'll okay, Jace?" Applejack quietly questioned, hoping not to provoke another panic attack.

"It's… not again…" Jace closed his eyes, as tears began to stream out of his eyes.

"Jace, what'cha mean? Yer startin' ta scare me." Applejack replied as she lay down and nuzzled the young colt, in hopes to comfort him.

"Not again… not again…" Jace began to shiver, as the memory of Discord's attack flooded back into his mind.

"Jace, just tell me what's the matter, please! Ah'm startin' ta get real worried!" Applejack then noticed a small gash upon the young colt's forehead.

"Oh my sweet Celestia, yer bleedin'!" Applejack soon began to feel the onset of panic, fearing the worst.

Big Macintosh soon entered the room, with bandages and antiseptic, and a surprising look of calm focus.

"Applejack, now is no time ta panic. Ah need you ta try ta calmin' him down, ah don' want him gettin' any more hurt while ah clean the cut."

"Yer… yer right." Applejack finally stuttered out. "Now ain't the time ta panic."

"Is there anything I can do?" Granny Smith asked.

"Granny, the best thing ah kin' think fer' you ta do right now is just give us some room." Big Macintosh curtly replied.

"Okay then." Granny Smith hummed to herself as she left the room.

The memory continued to flash in Jace's mind, repeatedly, as he could almost feel each and every cut being made anew. He whimpered as Big Macintosh began to clean the cut, shying closer to Applejack each time. Big Macintosh quickly dressed the wound, and left the room. He was nowhere near the kind of pony that Jace needed right now.

"It's all right, Jace…" Applejack soothed, as she gently stroked the colt's navy blue mane.

"It's all right, nopony's gonna hurt ya."

Jace whimpered, as he dug his face into Applejack's shoulder, his tears still flowing.

"Ah'm gonna make sure ya don' get hurt again, all right?"

Applejack admitted to herself, she wasn't so sure Jace regaining his memories was the best idea now… if having that one memory alone was causing him this much pain… who knew what the rest would bring?

His whimpering eventually quieted down, but Applejack was hesitant to try doing or even mentioning anything for the moment.

Eventually, when Jace could finally see out of his eyes, he looked up at Applejack.

"I'm… I'm so-"He began to stutter, but was cut off.

"Sugarcube, that wasn't yer fault in the least. If ya don' want ta go see Twilight, that's just fine by me."

"I… I'm not sure. Of anything right now." Jace put his head between his legs, as he began to feel tears flow anew towards his eyes.

"It's all right, Ah'm sure you'll feel better. Eventually, Ah hope."

Jace didn't reply, his weeping having restarted silently.

"Ya'll want me ta stay in here, or ya want ta be alone fer now?"

"I- just give me a minute, please."

"All right, but ah'm goin' ta be right outside the door if'n ya need me, all right?"

Jace simply looked up at her with tear-filled eyes and nodded.

Applejack left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

She shook her head, unsure of what to make of this turn of events.

"Oh Celestia, what are we goin' ta do?" She lay down outside the door, setting her Stetson down beside her.

"Everythin' okay, Applejack?" Big Macintosh whispered.

"Ah- Ah don' know, okay? Ah'm not sure if that poor lil' colt can take much more, an ah'm not sure him gettin' his memories back would be the best idea…" Applejack herself was on the verge of tears, which was not something she felt comfortable with at all.

Big Macintosh simply lay down in front of her and lifted her chin so her eyes met his. There was a certain intensity about his eyes that just seemed to grab her attention.

"Listen, Ah know ya'll are worried fer him, we all are. But we need ta be strong fer' him, all right? It won't do him any good ta see us breakin' down, especially now. Ya think you kin' buck up fer him?"

"Ah- yeah. Yer right." Applejack nodded, and donned her Stetson.

"That's the Applejack ah know. Though ah think if he comes out ta see us out in front of the door he may just get scared again."

"Yeah, but ah promised him ah'd be out here when he came out."

"All right. Ah'm goin' ta be over in the dining room if ya need me, all right?"

"Right. An' Big Macintosh- Ah'm sorry fer' gettin' grumpy at ya earlier."

"No need. Ya'll have taken a shine ta that colt, in Ah guess a motherly way, an ah completely understand."

"You- huh?" Applejack replied, confused as to what he could mean.

"Well, ya'll acted the same way when Ma an' Pa died. Ya realized Applebloom would be growin' up without a Ma, so ya started actin' like one." Big Macintosh elaborated.

"Ah'm not motherin' him, Ah'm just worried 'bout what's best fer' him, that's all!"

"Eeyup."

"Just get, all right?"

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh turned and trot back towards the dining room.

"Ah'm not motherin' him, ah'm just worried, that's all…" Applejack mumbled to herself.

" 'Sides, when did he become Mr. Therapist, anyway?"

Almost as soon as Big Macintosh left, Fluttershy came over and lay beside Applejack, with deep concern in her eyes.

"Oh, that poor dear! Applejack, is Jace alright?"

'_Now THAT is mothering!'_ Applejack thought.

"He's goin' ta be fine, Ah think. He just needs his space, is all."

"Oh, right. Is there any way I can help?"

"Right now, Ah think just lettin' him stay in there fer' right now would be best…"

"Are you all right, Applejack?" Fluttershy asked, he concern now directed at Applejack's tear streaked cheeks.

"Ah just- ah'm fine." Applejack quickly averted her gaze towards the door.

"Applejack- there are times to be strong, and there are times to let it out, and sweetie, now is one of those times when you really should just tell someone…"

"Listen, ah said ah'm fine, all right?" Applejack mumbled through grit teeth.

"You and I know you can't lie for apples, but- if you really don't want to talk about it, I'd just make sure that when Jace comes out you don't seem grumpy."

"An why would ah need ta make sure ah don' seem grumpy when he comes out?" Applejack snapped back.

"B- because, I- I know that when you see someone grumpy, and you don't know why, it's easy to assume it's your fault…" Fluttershy stuttered back.

"Ah-" Applejack was about to respond again, but then realized that she was doing exactly what Fluttershy was advising _against_- being a complete and total grump.

"Listen, ah'm sorry ah snapped at ya, Ah just- ah just don' like cryin', and it makes me mad at myself when ah do."

"Don't worry, I forgive you." Fluttershy rubbed cheeks with Applejack then stood up.

"Anyway, I need to go to the bathroom, and seeing how ours is occupied, I think I'll just head over to-"

Jace slowly limped out of the door, his eyes completely bloodshot and swollen.

"I'm sorry, if you want to use the restroom, I'm done…" He mumbled, staring at his hooves.

"Oh, If- if you're not done, I can just-"

"No, no, I'm good…" Jace shook his head as he responded.

Applejack pulled him aside and wrapped him in a hug, which only re-reddened his face.

"Ya'll still want ta go over ta Twilight's, sugarcube?" She asked him as she looked down into his slate-grey eyes.

"I..." At first, Jace didn't know how to reply. He wasn't sure he wanted to leave, or what sort of life he would be going back to.

"I guess…?" Jace finally managed to reply.

"Jace, if ya'll don' want to, you kin' stay here as long as ya want, no pony's forcin' you into doin anythin'."

"I- I don't know. Either way, I risk losing something! If I go, then I risk having to leave, but if I stay, I could never remember who my family is!" He looked back up to Applejack, who was still holding him.

"What should I do?" He asked, hoping for the right answer.

"Ah don' know, sugarcube, Ah just don' know. All ah know is that whatever you choose, ya'll kin' always come back here…"

"I- I think I want to." Jace slowly replied, hoping that Applejack wouldn't be mad with his decision.

"Well, all righty then. Ya'll want ta get some water 'fore we go?"

"Yes- I- if it's all right with you."

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"I- I don't know."

'_Fluttershy was right, he is sweet and adorable!'_ Applejack thought to herself.

Applejack squeezed him one last time before she let him go and lifted his leg onto her shoulder.

She led him out into the kitchen, then poured him a glass of water with a bendy straw, and set it on the counter.

"Thank you, Applejack- for everything." Jace murmured as he began to drink.

"Ain't a problem, sugarcube."

Applejack stared at the young colt, and wondered how she would handle it if Jace regained his memories.

'_What the hay am Ah gonna do if he lives far away?' _She thought.

Soon after he finished his drink, Fluttershy came out of the bathroom, heaving a sigh of relief, then headed over to whisper in Applejack's ear.

"Yeah, we'll be out soon, all right?" He could hear her whisper back in Fluttershy's ear.

"All right." She nodded her head and began to walk past, when she stopped by Jace and gave him a quick hug.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Then she quickly released him and ran out to meet Big Macintosh by the door.

"I- what was that about?" Jace asked, cocking his head in confusion as to why she hugged him.

"She's not usually the hugging type, but she knows exactly when people need them." Applejack explained.

"Okay." Jace nodded his head in acknowledgement.

So, Applejack once again lifted Jace's leg onto her shoulder and headed toward the door, where they stopped unexpectedly for Jace.

"May I ask why we are…" Jace trailed off, as Applejack set his leg down.

"Well, Ah figured ya might as well put on yer cloak, seein' how Ah remember hearin' somethin' 'bout stuff you own bringing back memories, but Ah just realized yer cloak is still all dirty." Applejack answered, as she began looking at the dirt and blood stained cloak.

"Right." Jace replied as he stuck his tongue out in disgust of the cloak.

"Well, luckily ah got some saddlebags we can keep it in." She replied, as she unhooked the green saddlebags, put them on and shoved the dirty cloak inside.

"Ya'll ready?" She asked him as she pushed open the door.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be, I guess…" Jace replied while dejectedly staring at the floor. "You still sure ya want ta do this? No pony's gonna get mad at ya if you say no." Applejack asked as she lifted his leg again to help him outside.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

As they stepped out of the door, Jace scrunched his face at the bright sunlight shining in his face, which made Applejack chuckle.

"You okay?" Big Macintosh asked as Jace was set on his back.

"Yeah, I just can't open my eyes, it's too bright!" Jace replied, slightly peeved.

"Well, Ah think we're all set to-"

"Wait, Big Macintosh, ah think ah have somethin' that might help him." Applejack called as she raced back in the barn.

"Now where in the hay is she going?" Big Macintosh muttered.

Soon, Applejack returned with a smaller version of her own Stetson.

"Ah think yer just about the right size, so let's see." She muttered as she placed the hat upon Jace's head, where it fit snugly.

"Well, ah'll be. It fits!" She happily exclaimed as she finally got it on. "Try openin' yer eyes, now, sugarcube."

As Jace soon realized, he could open both his eyes without as much glare.

"Thank you so much!" Jace cheerfully called as Big Macintosh started to trot towards Twilight's.

"Yer welcome, Jace." Applejack replied, happy to see the young colt smiling again.

As the odd group trotted on, Jace decided to survey all the surroundings that went by.

"Wow, so this is what it looks like when you're tall." Jace quietly mused aloud.

"Eeyup."

"Oh, thank you so much for carrying me, Big Macintosh." Jace added, his face heating up from having forgotten to thank him prior.

"Yer welcome. Fluttershy an ah are actually goin' ta visit Nurse Redheart for an appointment, so we'll just drop you off on the way, and be there in 'bout an hour, all right?"

"Sure!" Answered Applebloom.

"Oh no, young lady. Yer comin' with us." Big Macintosh rebutted.

"Buh- why?"

"Because. The appointment's fer you."

"OH HAY NO. Ah told ya, Ah'm not gettin' that shot!"

"Yeah, well, sorry ta disappoint ya, but you are. It's fer yer own good. 'Sides, this one's covered by insurance, thank Celestia."

"Fine. But ah'm tellin' ya, ah'm not gonna be happy if ah have ta get it in my flank again."

Jace couldn't help but chuckle at the idea, even though he had no idea what a "shot" was.

"What're you laughin' at?" Applebloom indignantly snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but think that a shot doesn't sound that bad". Jace shrugged his shoulders as he replied, honestly not sure why Applebloom was complaining so much.

"It hurts! An' besides, ah can't sit on my flank for days after ah get a shot there!"

"Well, I guess I'll have to take your word on it."

Jace began to notice that the group was entering a small town, with all sorts of goods and assorted vendors on the streets.

"Oh, yeah- Jace, this here is Ponyville. Ah'd show ya some of the places that ah like ta visit, but that'd take too much time. Right now we're headed for the town library, where Twilight lives."

Jace cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you mean literally or figuratively?"

"Well, ah do mean literally, but if she didn't then she'd be there figuratively."

They arrived at the library, and Applejack helped Jace off of Big Macintosh's back.

"Well, Ah guess we'll see ya in 'bout an hour or so, Jace." Big Macintosh chuckled as he mussed the young colt's mane playfully.

"All right, I guess I'll see you!" Jace couldn't help but smile as the stallion trotted off with his wife and little sister.

Applejack let out a small sigh and knocked on the door.

"Ah guess we might as well get this over with…"

The door soon swung open, revealing Spike holding the door handle.

"Hey Applejack! What're you doing here?" The small purple dragon cheerfully greeted.

"Well, Ah'm here ta talk with Twilight. Is she available?"

"Sure, she and I were just cleaning up, so come in! Although I'd watch your head, she occasionally sets books back without watching what's in the way."

As Applejack stepped in, Spike noticed the young colt behind her.

"Oh hey, did you bring a friend or something?" Jace asked Applejack unsure what to make of the colt following her.

"Oh, right, Ah fergot to introduce ya." Applejack side-stepped so Spike could get a better view.

"Jace, this is Spike. Spike, this is Jace." She waved her hoof between the two, as is often done in introductions.

"Jace, Ah'm goin ta find Twilight. Ya'll just listen ta Spike fer now, and ah'll be back in a few minutes, all right?"

"Okay".

Applejack left the room, towards what Jace assumed to be the kitchen. He shifted uncomfortably, not know what exactly to do.

"So, you're Applejacks's cousin or something?"

"Oh, no. I'm pretty sure not, at least."

"You're pretty sure? You mean like, you don't know?"

"Yeah…" Jace trailed off as he tapped the tip of his back hoof on the floor.

"Do you have like, amnesia or something?"

Jace shrugged, not entirely sure answering with a 'yes' would be an honest answer.

"Well, anyway- Twilight doesn't have that many rules, except that you treat the books nicely. You can just pick one off the shelves and read, or you can just sit in the chair by that desk, whatever floats your boat."

Spike set off about his work yet again, while occasionally sneaking a peek at the new guest.

Jace, meanwhile, walked over to one of the bookshelves, and began looking at some of the book covers, when he realized one thing: he couldn't read. He took a random book from the shelf, which seemed to be about some opulently decorated maze, with many statues surrounding the grounds. He began to flip through the pages, but then stopped when he found one page in particular.

Applejack soon returned from the room she had gone into, along with a lavender colored pony, with a horn poking out from behind her well-combed mane. They were joking about something, but Jace couldn't tell what.

"Anyway, you said that this was a serious visit. What's on your mind?" The lavender pony finally managed to stop laughing long enough to get her question out.

"Well, ah was hopin' that you could help my friend, because he's-"

"Hold that thought Applejack. Spike, what did I tell you about people coming into the library when we're cleaning?" She turned her attention to Jace, whom was still stuck on the same page.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go." She began pushing him out the door, not even waiting for him to get off the chair.

"Twilight, he's-"

"Just one second! Anyway, you can check that book out tomorrow, but today we're cleaning. Bye!"

Jace sat outside the door, confused as to what exactly just happened.

The door soon swung open, revealing an embarrassed Twilight.

"Hey, sorry about that, I didn't know you were the pony Applejack was talking about. No hard feelings, right?" She gave a weak chuckle, as though prompting Jace to chuckle as well.

Jace remained silent and wide-eyed, not entirely sure how to respond, with a slight frown on his face.

"Well, anyway, I'm really sorry about that, it's just that cleaning up around here can get a little bit hectic, and I can get a little bit stressed."

As Twilight pulled Jace back in, him still sitting on the chair, Applejack gave him a small shrug to show that she wasn't entirely sure what just happened either.

"To be honest, Applejack, I think I have good news and bad news." She turned to Applejack as she put the chair back in its rightful place.

"The good news is, that _was_ a memory spell I used on everyone back when we defeated Discord. The _bad_ news, on the other hoof, is that - well..." Twilight trailed off, not entirely sure how her friend would react.

"The bad news is, I can't help Jace. Unless he can give me some detail more than what you just gave me, I don't think I can help him. I may be good at magic, but I'm not a miracle worker."

Applejack frowned, disappointed that there WAS a possibility Twilight could help Jace, but that possibility lay beyond reach.

Jace hopped out of the chair, and began walking towards the book that had been left out.

"Would, someone, or something, whatever it is- if I can show you something I remember, would that help?"

"Well, I _guess_ that might help, but I doubt it would be able to really do much. Especially if it's in that book."

Applejack strode over to the table with the book, and let out a sudden gasp.

"Sugarcube, Ah think ya'll might want ta see what page he's talkin' about!"

"All right, let's see what the fuss is about."

Twilight stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the page.

"SPIKE! Take a letter to Celestia! NOW!"

The sudden yelling startled the young dragon, to the point that he dropped the stack of books he had been carrying. He ran for a quill and ink, and returned immediately.

"Dear Princess Celestia- I am not entirely sure what to make of it, but I believe that Discord may in fact be influencing our lives still, including attacking a young colt! Please, send someone to check the garden to find out if Discord indeed has escaped yet again. Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike finished the letter as told, then sent it off with a small burst of green flame.

"So, do you really think that Discord is out?" Spike asked trembling at the very thought.

"I don't know, Spike. If he somehow was able to escape so soon, then perhaps he has found some way to trick the Elements!"

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Discord?" Jace stammered.

"Discord is well, DISCORD! He's the greatest villain that has ever threatened Equestria! How do you not know- right, you don't remember anything. Well, sadly for all of us, that still isn't enough to bring back your memory. I'm sorry, but maybe Princess Celestia can help you."

Jace's ears folded back as his lips curved into a frown.

"To be honest, I think that calling Princess Celestia would be overkill…"

"Sugarcube, let me explain somethin' to ya. Discord is the meanest, most evil being that has EVER been in Equestria. He was able to break spells only Princess Celestia is able to break. If he's out of his stone prison, ah don' know what we're gonna do."

There was a loud and expectant knock at the door, along with some stern-sounding colt saying:

"THIS IS THE ROYAL GUARD: PRINCESS CELESTIA WISHES TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

Twilight Sparkle shot for the door, quicker than Jace had seen anypony move before, except for maybe himself in sheer fright from the knocking on the door.

"Hello Princess Celestia, I'm so sorry for the mess!"

"Twilight, we can leave the formalities for later. Where is this young colt that you mentioned?"

"Princess Celestia, the colt she was talkin' bout is this young feller, Jace." She side-stepped so that Princess Celestia could get a better view.

"Young colt, do you trust me?" Princess Celestia blurted out, without any clear indication as to what she was intending to do.

"I… if Applejack trusts you, then…" Jace stuttered, staring at the large alicorn, larger than even Big Macintosh. This pony was a _princess_, too!

Princess Celestia's horn began to glow, beams of light shooting off of it as she lowered her head towards Jace.

He was soon enveloped with a faint aura, seeming to have a hint of blue as Princess Celestia began to look into Jace's mind. He began to see visions as far back to being tackled by Discord, and then through the memories of the past few days, but nothing else.

When Princess Celestia was done, she had a stern frown upon her face.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. But first, I must ask that _all_ of you reveal _nothing_ I am about to say. To anyone. Understood?"

Applejack, Jace, Spike and Twilight Sparkle nodded, each in their own turn.

"While Discord may not be free entirely, I believe that he may have regained some of his power in our world. From what I was able to gather from Jace's memory, he is what is known as a Planeswalker."

Applejack, with her hoof to her forehead, interrupted the Princess.

"Now hold on, 'fore you go into whatever the hay a 'Planeswalker' is, tell me, _is Discord free or not_?"

"By my current understanding, no. May I continue, Applejack?"

"Yeah, ah'm good now."

"As I was saying, Jace is what is known as a Planeswalker. Planeswalkers are able to travel between planes of existence, or to put it in a way that is easier to comprehend, planet to planet."

Jace simply stared, his mind slowly, feebly attempting to envelop what all was happening.

"In between the Planes is what is called the Blind Eternities. It is essentially chaos in itself- where Luna and I theorize Discord was born."

"Essentially, Discord is the ruler of that area as I am of my kingdom. He is able to go wherever he pleases in it, whenever he pleases. But the thing with the Blind Eternities is, that only those with a 'Spark' as I am told, can enter it, or anyone else is ripped to pieces."

"What I theorize happened is that Jace was entering the Blind Eternities, and Discord found him there. Then, Discord attacked Jace, for what reason I am not entirely sure. I believe that he may have been trying to steal Jace's 'Spark', for some purpose."

"Luckily for us, but to Jace's disadvantage in this case, Discord was only able to steal memories. So, to answer any underlying questions you may have, Twilight, no memory spell in existence could have restored Jace's memory, because there were no memories to restore." With a heavy sigh, she turned to Jace.

"Young colt, you are very lucky to be alive. Many Planeswalkers often go into comas after their first 'walk', and you were attacked on top of it. Though I am not certain, I believe that you shall be safe so long as you stay on this plane."

Jace swallowed hard and raised his unbroken hoof, as a school colt would do to ask a question.

"Do you have a question?" The Princess responded.

"If I- may I ask you something, Princess?"

"You may ask me anything, and I shall try to answer it fully."

"How is it you know all of this? I mean, I know you're more than a millennium old, but…"

"Well, I will tell you. I once knew another Planeswalker, named Nicol Bolas."

Jace cocked his head slightly.

"Nicol Bolas came here, many centuries ago, searching for Etherium, an extremely rare resource, even to Planeswalkers. As it were to happen, the royal crown, which the official story was it was lost during the fight with Discord, was in fact made of Etherium. I offered to trade it to him, for information. I had seen him use magic which I had never seen before- the sort of magic I knew could help us defeat Discord."

"But- but that was the crown your mother and father wore! The one their grandparents used! Why?" Twilight sputtered out, stupefied at what all that she had just learned.

"Back then, Discord was wreaking such havoc that we could think of no better way- we had tried everything, and we were desperate. So, in accords with our deal, Nicol Bolas taught me some of his magic, enough to find the Elements and defeat Discord. He also gave me a small tome, one that explained much of the Planeswalker's view of the worlds."

"I realize now, that odds are, the magic he showed me is probably his equivalent of a parlor trick, something he could do repeatedly without tiring for ages. I am glad now that he has never returned, but I am not sure why this is so. In any case, I believe that our friend Jace may also contain the same sort of potential. As per right now, I do not believe you are capable of much of anything, except being somewhat- well, extremely is better put- sweet."

As Jace blushed, he stare at the floor, unable to comprehend why Princess Celestia would be calling him sweet- or why everyone was calling him that for that matter.

"Applejack, I know that this may be an imposition for you, but would you be willing to take care of Jace, for the time being?"

"Ah sure as sugar can! Fluttershy an Ah was actually plannin' on it anyway, 'fore all this Planeswalker stuff."

"Yes, but I do believe that Fluttershy is going to have her own foal to take care of soon, won't she?"

"Well, yeah- that's why ah said ah would be helpin' too."

"Thank you. Hopefully, I shall be able to send you some bits to pay for his expenses."

"Though there are two things I would like to make sure are taken care of. For one, while yes, magic and education will be important to being a Planeswalker, being physically fit is important to anypony's life, and I have never met two more fit ponies than Applejack and her brother. While I am not saying you should become a farm worker, I do believe that when you get that cast off you could help them a lot. Would you be willing to help on Applejack's farm?"

"Sure!" Jace cheerfully replied, rather excited at the idea of being able to repay Applejack for all her kindness.

"The second thing is that he will have to be able to live in Equestria like any other pony- meaning, he will have to be able to read, write, and perform the unicorn magic all unicorns are gifted with. Twilight Sparkle, since I believe that you would be the best suited for education on the latter, would you be willing to teach him?"

"Of course! I'd be happy to help!" Replied Twilight, beaming that she was being tasked to take care of such a large responsibility.

"Well, since I believe that there is no immediate crisis, I must return to the castle, or the news ponies will begin to let their imaginations run rampant. Farewell, all of you!"

Almost as soon as Princess Celestia left, Fluttershy entered the library, followed by Big Macintosh, both with confused and surprised looks upon their faces.

"Was that-" Fluttershy constantly looked between the group that had been talking with Princess Celestia and the door "was that- I'm confused."


End file.
